


Bait and switch

by 700wordsAmonth



Series: Attorneys at Law [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Casual Sex, F/F, No Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: “Waverly felt a smirk stretching her lips, proud at having Nicole wrapped so tight around her fingers. Pun intended.‘Yes please.’”This one takes place during "Lawful misconduct", after their first time but previous to the last scene of that fic.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Attorneys at Law [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008219
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	Bait and switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Attorneys at Law series of one shots.

“You could be a professional at this, you know?”

Nicole turned around, doing up the buttons of the shirt that had been discarded earlier that night. One perfectly designed eyebrow raised in mirth.

“A professional escort?”

“A professional escort for women. You have a gift, don’t throw it away.”

Nicole laughed beautifully. Easy and relaxed like she only got after one of their nightly encounters.

“I feel like that is a dig on my abilities as a lawyer.”

“It is.” It was not.

Nicole laughed again, shaking her head, and Waverly spread her legs further apart. It wasn’t so much that Nicole’s laughter was sexy, but it did something to her.

Waverly wrapped one hand on the headboard, and lowered her patterned sheets with the other, exposing her chest and stomach. She raised one leg so that her foot, sat flat on the mattress, could give her the support she needed to better arch her back and roll her hips. Just once.

The movement and the pleasure associated with it were still fresh enough in her mind that the nerve-endings between her thighs made themselves known again. The temperature in her room rising suddenly as Nicole’s eyes devoured her.

“One more and I’ll double your fee, girl,” Waverly teased again.

Nicole didn’t bother to undo her buttons. She pulled her half-done shirt over her head and dropped her underwear onto the floor.

_“Fuck.”_

Waverly felt a smirk stretching her lips, proud at having Nicole wrapped so tight around her fingers. Pun definitely intended.

“Yes please.”

* * *

The harsh rise and fall of Nicole’s chest was becoming smoother under Waverly’s palm, and brown eyes were blinking more and more slowly.

 _“Hey,”_ Waverly called quietly. She didn’t have the heart to be her usual brash self with Nicole when the woman was practically asleep in her bed. “Time to go, sexy.”

“Right,” Nicole mumbled, rubbing her hands on her face roughly. She sat up and lowered her feet to the floor to get dressed. “Where’s my cash?”

Waverly bit her lips, but she was unable to hide her smile.

“What if I just buy you dinner?”

Nicole turned to her immediately, one arm halfway through her shirt, with surprise in her eyes.

“Really?”

“Of course, we have to discuss the settlement between our clients anyway. Consider that meeting on me.”

“ _Oh,”_ Nicole said softly. “Yea, ok.”

“Now go. Get dressed. I don’t pay you to linger.”

Nicole finished pulling her shirt around her torso before moving further onto the bed. She straddled Waverly and kissed her. The soft but demanding pressure of her lips had Waverly opening up to her easily.

Full lips started pulling away from her and Waverly hummed at the back of her throat in protest.

“Beautiful,” Nicole said, and waited until Waverly was more focused on her words than on her lips to continue. “I’m afraid you’d have to give up this apartment to be able to pay for how _good_ and how often I fuck you.”

Waverly sighed and laid back down, admiring Nicole Haught on top of her, straddling her thighs.

“That might be true, but you’re making me sound like a pillow princess. I deal as good as I get.”

“ _Eh_. If you say so,” Nicole said with a shrug, then got up and picked up her pants from the floor.

_Excuse me?_

_“Excuse me?”_ Waverly repeated, this time out loud, rising onto her knees and moving to the edge of the bed after Nicole, who was _clearly_ faking being too busy putting on her clothes to look at her. Clearly. “Are you saying I leave you _unsatisfied_?”

“Of course not,” Nicole replied as she zipped up her slacks. She locked wide eyes on Waverly’s. “You are good in bed.”

 _Oh fuck her._ That was way too earnest for Waverly to take her seriously. But, joke or not, Waverly couldn’t help but feel offended.

“I am _good_?”

“Yes. Definitely. Obviously, you’re not a professional, but you’ll get there.”

It prompted Waverly’s laughter to ring in the room, and she knew that the smile on Nicole’s lips and the barely visible crinkles around her eyes were mirroring Waverly’s own.

“You’re such an asshole, I might not even call you next week.”

“Next week? It’s only Tuesday,” Nicole said and grabbed her wallet, finally ready to leave. “I bet you’ll call me before Saturday.”

 _Alright._ Waverly raised her chin, determination filling her chest. “And if I don’t?”

Nicole took a couple steps back toward the bed and circled one arm around Waverly’s hips, pulling her tight against her front. She took a deep breath in, as if breathing in Waverly, and Waverly couldn’t help but mirror her, taking in that faint vanilla smell.

“You will,” Nicole said, and let her go slowly, dragging her hand over Waverly's lower back before squeezing her waist affectionately. She took one step backward and turned around, leaving the room at last.

Waverly waited for the front door to click shut, then sat back on her feet.

“You’re probably right,” she whispered to herself.


End file.
